This invention relates in general to motor vehicle components, and in particular to motor vehicle interior components such as floors, instrument panels and door panels.
One method to improve the aesthetics and/or functionality of motor vehicle interior components is to make different surface regions from different materials, and/or from materials having different colors or textures. Unfortunately, most such interior components are relatively complicated and costly to manufacture.
Various patents disclose motor vehicle interior components having different surface regions made from different materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,434 to Krebs discloses a vehicle floor wherein a fracture-prone region is covered by a sealing cover assembly having properties of high elongation, fluid impermeability, and good crack or tear-resistance. There is no disclosure of a floor having regions made from polyurethane.